CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam
The Reborns Gundam/Cannon is a transformable Innovators Mobile Suit in season 2 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00, piloted by Ribbons Almark. Techology & Combat Characteristics The Reborns Gundam/Cannon is a machine based on all accumulated Mobile Suit technology data from Veda. The base design was completed at a considerably early stage. Originally, the unit was developed as two separate units, with the CBY-001 1 Gundam designated as the lead machine, with the CBY-077 GN Cannon acting as its support unit. But fearing the possible liability in combat, Ribbons commissioned the two machines be merged into one, at first producing the CB-0000G/C/T Reborns Gundam Origin, which contained a third Tank Mode most likely for ground combat and required multiple Innovade pilots. However, Ribbons was adamant about being the sole pilot of the suit, so the Tank form was eliminated and the final result was the current Reborns Gundam/Cannon. In regards to its functionality, technology, performance, and armaments, it is superior to all mobile suits to date, with its only drawback being the limited battery life of the GN Drive Tau, which powers it. Reborns Gundam/Cannon features a Trans-Am System and is second unit to have a Twin Drive System; these systems were reverse engineered from stolen Celestial Being data by Anew Returner. It was never clear whether Billy Katagiri was involved with its development. It's strength and speed closely match those of 00 Raiser. Reborns Gundam/Cannon is able to quickly overwhelm opponents in either form separately, but its especially effective because of its ability to quickly switch between both Cannon and Gundam form while in combat. This allows it to be formidable in all forms of combat. The Reborns Gundam/Cannon is unique amongst the various transformable mobile suits that have been introduced in any of the Gundam time-lines. Other transformable MS (i.e. Zeta Gundam, GAT-X303 Aegis, ZGMF-X23S Saviour, Gundam Airmaster) have always transformed into a mobile armor or fighter form that usually provides superior speed, firepower, and protection of vital components or any combination of the three. The Reborns Gundam/Reborns Cannon however transforms between two mobile suit modes, one that is well balanced for combat and another that sacrifices mobility and close combat ability for heavier firepower. Reborns Cannon Mode Cannon Mode specializes in long-distance heavy-assault attacks. Combat data from GN-005 Gundam Virtue was used in its design. The sensor inside the head visor it adopted is in the GNX-607T/AC GN-XII Cannon's sensor line. It features 4 powerful beam cannons on its chest, a GN Buster Rifle, and 2 Egner Whips (similar to those on the GNMA Regnant mobile armor). It's 5 beams may be fired together in unison to produce a much larger cannon blast. It shares 2 Beam Sabers mounted near its neck with its Reborns Gundam form. It has both very little mobility and options for close combat besides the beam saber. The mobile suit relies on its second form for a more balanced close and middle-to-long range combat strength. Reborns Gundam Mode The form that features a more balanced array of weaponry, making it the most used form. This form specializes in short to mid-range combat with armaments that include a GN Buster Rifle, GN Shield, 2 GN Beam Sabers, 8 Small GN Fin Fangs, and 4 Large GN Fin Fangs. The Small Fin Fangs are hidden within the shield and armor under from the underside, and the Large Fin Fangs detach from Cannon mode's chest mounted beam cannons. Armaments Egner Whip Weapons based on the wire-grapplers used on the GNMA-0001V Regnant. Shoots out small electric wires that electrify the pilot of the enemy MS. However, this requires the pilot to be still, and one with enough stamina can easily cut the wires. Doubling as the Reborns Cannon mode's hands, they can only be used in this form. GN Buster Rifle Most powerful beam weapon of the Reborns Gundam/Cannon. Its firepower matches that of Seravee's GN Bazooka. Its poweroutput is variable. In Cannon mode it is a powerful beam cannon, in Gundam mode it's output is slightly higher than that of a standard beam rifle. When it uses less power the rifle's rate of fire increases which is in line for the more well-balanced Gundam mode. Large GN Fin Fangs Located on the back of Reborns in Gundam mode, these also serve as its verniers in this form. When in Reborns Cannon mode, the Fin Fangs are facing forward, acting as GN Cannons. The Fin Fangs have greater fire power than regular GN Fangs, but are larger thus more easily destroyed. Small GN Fin Fangs Similar to the GNW-20000 Arche Gundam, the GN Fangs are stored in Reborns' Gundam's shield and back skirt armor (4 on each location) and can apparently only be used in this mode. These fangs function as beam daggers and are highly manuverable. System Features Bit Control System With Reborns Gundam/Cannon fitted with up to 12 GN Fin Fangs of different sizes, the machine was built with operational system that can control these remote controlled weapons. Twin Drive System Thanks to Anew Returner, Ribbons was able to built the Reborns Gundam/Cannon with a Twin Drive System fitted for GN Drive Tau. Though the machine was able to manifest powerful combat capabilities, the machine still acquired the weaknesses associated with the machines operated by the pseudo GN Drives, such as limited operation time and inability to operate after Trans-Am. Its particle output formula is also stated to be less than squared of a single GN Drive Tau who already produce less average output than a single original GN Drive, making it a much more inferior powerplant systemGundam 00 2nd Mechanics. However, Reborns make up for it with by being very advanced in its mobile suit frame technology.Gundam00.net Reborns profile Trans-Am System Eventhough the particle output of Reborns Gundam/Cannon's Twin Drive System isn't on par with the 00 Raiser's, Reborns' Trans-Am still proved to be able to match, if not stronger than, 00 Raiser's when it comes to firepower, speed and defense. However, the destruction of the GN Drive Tau's after the process remains a large weakness. History The Reborns Gundam/Cannon was first deployed in A.D. 2312 (season 2 episode 24) by Ribbons Almark, moments after Celestial Being regained Veda and captured the colony ship, CBS Celestial Being. During the episode, the Cannon mode shot and critically damaged the GN-009 Seraphim Gundam, which was using the Trial System that time. The Mobile Suit "Gundam" mode was later revealed by Ribbons while fighting Setsuna F. Seiei in his GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser (season 2 episode 25). During its operation, besides taking out Seraphim Gundam, the Reborns Gundam/Cannon managed to disable GN-007 Arios Gundam (piloted by Allelujah Haptism) and damage Celestial Being's ship, CBS-74 Ptolemaios 2. It also fought against 00 Raiser. Despite the serious damage the Reborns Gundam/Cannon inflicted onto the 00 Raiser, the 00 Raiser was able to match the power of Reborns Gundam/Cannon. The Reborns Gundam/Cannon eventually disabled 00 Raiser, but got severely damage in exchange. After the Trans Am duel with 00 Raiser, Ribbons Almark later abandoned the badly damaged Reborns Gundam/Cannon to switch over to GN-000 0 Gundam A.C.D.. Reborns Gundam/Cannon's fate after being abandoned is unknown. Variants CB-0000G/C/T Reborns Gundam Origin/Reborns Cannon Origin Pics Gallery File:Ribbonsgundam.png| Reborns Gundam File:Rebornscannon.jpg| Reborns Cannon File:Reborns Cannon Data.jpg| Reborns Cannon Data File:Reborns Gundam Data.jpg| Reborns Gundam Data File:CG Reborns VS 00 Raiser.jpg|00 Raiser vs. Reborns Gundam References Notes *When it first appears, the Reborns Gundam is in its Cannon mode. This could be a reference to the original series, where Amuro always sortied in the Guncannon when the Gundam wasn't available. External Links *Reborns Gundam/Reborns Cannon on Gundam 00 Official (Japanese) *Reborns Gundam/Reborns Cannon on MAHQ